


after all these years

by WindsOfDracarys



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, insecure madi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsOfDracarys/pseuds/WindsOfDracarys
Summary: you should've been with them.she thinks.you should've been with them,she says.no, if i was, i wouldn't have met you, clarke tells her.no you wouldn't, but that's the point, she thinks, but doesn't say it.then perhaps you would've felt at home, and i wouldn't feel alone.





	after all these years

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a short drabble from madi's pov.   
> the clarke x madi dynamic is my new favorite on the show, and i feel like there's a lot to explore there.  
> like for instance, madi feeling guilty that clarke has to take care of her when she has other people..

everything changed, the day they fell from the sky.

 

their arrival hadn't been beautiful, like a distant shooting star.

instead, it had been like a meteor, crashing to the earth.

 

it had been the beginning of the end of everything madi had known.

 

before,

clarke used to tell her stories all the time.

of her friends, of who they were and about what they had done for her and her for them.

 

now she sees clarke, her nomon, reaching out to _them_ , and they her.

 

it should make her happy, she tries to reason, when someone she loves is happy.

so why is there melancholy settling in her heart?

 

is it because she also sees how clarke’s sad when they're not looking, how she regards the people she used to know like she's detached, like they don't know her anymore and she doesn't know them?

 

_you should've been with them._

she thinks.

 

_you should've been with them,_

she says.

 

 _no, if i was, i wouldn't have met you_ , clarke tells her.

 _no you wouldn't, but that's the point,_ she thinks, but doesn't say it.

_then perhaps you would've felt at home, and i wouldn't feel alone._

 

there had been a hole in her heart, just after praimfaya.

the emptiness, reminding her of the family she had lost.

 

but then there had been warmth, and love, and the two of them.

alone but together.

she barely remembers the family she had, now all she knows, and loves, is clarke.

 

maybe she’s just selfish, she concludes.

she’s had clarke for years, years that her friends missed out on. it was just fair that it was their turn now, to reconnect with the one they thought long dead.

 

but where did that leave madi?

maybe it would be easier to forget and move, reconnect, if it hadn’t been for her.

 

_i wouldn’t have met you._

 

no, she wouldn’t have. but maybe she wouldn’t have had to pretend like it didn’t hurt her that she didn’t go with her friends to space.

 

 

there is no time for stories now. 

and she feels the hole in her heart slowly returning.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is madismuffin, come fangirl with me.


End file.
